Cop Adict
by DorkyDohnut
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a cop, Haruno Sakura is a drag racer. What happens when Sasuke catches Sakura racing, and why is she moving in with him? SxS Rated for Language! On hold. Be back by August: Sorry:
1. Just dont hurt my baby, please

I don't know how I thought of this but, it seemed cool, I suppose, haha. R+R please

* * *

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

Uchiha Sasuke's the name police officer is the game, well job, yea you get it I hope. So, I'm 21, dropped out of college before it even started, I was never into school, but I did like violence, which is why I became a cop, it took a lot of convincing since I didn't go to school. So I proved myself good and now I'm working my way up, pay isn't all that great, but with the fortune my family has, I get my fair share, so it isn't bad. I guess I should get on with how I look, I got raven colored hair that is kind of long but it does this weird hair due think that I don't understand, but I'm not worried about it, it's just hair. I'm really pale which is weird, 'cause I live in California and all, and it's always sunny, and my eyes are onyx, and I like my eyes, I really do. It's one thing that I like about me, 'cause I love dark colors, really you should see my room.

"Sasuke-teme!" –sigh- that's my best friend, Uzamaki Naruto, I've known him forever, but he's a cop to, but not better than me, we are on the same level, every time I get a promotion he gets on which I think is weird since he never does anything.

"What, dobe?" dobe, yea, his nickname, pisses him off all the time, I don't get why since he always calls me a damn bastard.

"There's another drag race going on, move it!" I didn't even hear the damn thing give me a command, but then I just started speeding to where Naruto said it was, one thing I loved the most about being a cop, is you can speed without getting in trouble.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

HEY! I'm Haruno Sakura, 21, I _love _to race, drag mostly, and drift it's scary as hell but, I'm in love with hell I suppose. But yea, I got pink hair, yes pink, it natural, I swear, though I want to dye it but I know I would break my mom's heart. I have emerald green eyes, and I'm very pale, which I love, I hate how tan some girls here in California look, it looks so fake to, 'cause all those tanning salons, you know? And I'm short! Which I might love more than racing, because short people are amazing, I know, I know, it's weird but I think it's amazing!

Ok, so speaking of racing, I'm about to race this bitch named Karin, she's a total whore, got a new man all the time, though I like the color of her hair and that's where it ends, I like dark colors and her hair is dark red, which is my second favorite colored compared to black. So back to the race, we sat at the start watching as the guy waved the flag for us to go, and my black Lamborghini with a pink cherry blossom tree on the bottom right side of the hood is growling as I slam on the gas and go past Karin who is cussing the daylights out, then I hear it, the worst sound in the world, cop car. I panicked mainly 'cause I never get caught when I race with Karin I was 'bout to turn around and drive away from the cops, but then I see one pull behind me and another in front and all I could do was slam on the break and pray I didn't hit the guys cop car thing, and to think I was going to win again!

"Mam, please step out of the car with her hands up" I hear the damn guy in front of me say into his big thing that makes everything louder,** 'I don't know why I never knew what it was called maybe I'll ask' **Sakura thought as she got out of her gorgeous car putting her hands up.

"Name?" tall, dark and handsome asked me, but I was more pissed that id been caught.

"Haruno Sakura" I said as I looked around for Karin spotting her being dragged out of her car which I smirked at, which got the cops attention.

"Ms. Haruno, please don't look at her while I'm talking to you" I looked at him and raised a disbelieving eyebrow as he just wrote down on a slip my name I guess, I don't know, I didn't really care, but then I did.

"What are you going to do to my car?" I loved my car more than anything else, even more than being short! I knew my voice was panicked and I didn't care, my car was my life!

"I don't, we might take it away from you or gi-"

"NO! Please don't hurt my car; it's not his fault that I was illegal things in it!" (Yes a he, boys call their cars 'she's' so it's a 'he') he must have seen that I was panicked, because he let a frustrated sigh and looked at m car for a minute then back at me.

"I'll see what I can do" I know why I did it, but I could believe I did, I jumped at him a hugged him saying a whole bunch of 'thank you.'

"If you don't let go, I wont even think about trying" I let go immediately and smiled brightly leaning against my car, making sure I didn't scratch it with the chain on my pants.

"Thank you" I said one last time and crossed my arms closing my eyes.

"Sasuke, did you get all you needed to on this one? The other one was hard as hell to get information out of, but she said her name Nokie," I opened my eyes at that and glared s hard as I could.

"Excuse me, but her name isn't Nokie" I said as they looked at me.

"Then what's her name?" the blonde one asked looking in my eyes to see if I was lying I guess, I don't know.

"Karin" I know I sounded like a bitch but who really wants to talk about a whore? Huh? He looked like he didn't believe me and it hurt, I want a liar, I was a racer. "Go walk over and say Karin, bet she responds."

He then walked over did what I said and she turned around and said what and then realized what happened, turned to me and glared. I laughed lightly at her and then faced Sasuke.

"So when are you going to take me in, save the love of my life and then throw me in jail?" I asked this smiling, why, who knows, I'm probably insane. OH, 'cause my car would be ok!

"Well, -sigh- we have to take your car over to the station, and then deal an-" I interrupted him, I know he was pissed but whatever get over it!

"Can sit in it while someone drives it since I won't get to see it 'cause I'll be in jail and what not" I looked pleading and I thought he would say no! But he said a simple 'hn', what the fuck is 'hn'?

"What does...'hn' mean?"

"In this case it means yes, next time, it could mean no."

"YAY! Oh my GOD! I LOVE YOU! I would hug you but I'm scared to, but thank you so much an-, wait…next time?"

"Yes, next time. It's not like you'll stop racing illegally" I thought and thought carefully before I answered.

"It will depend what happens to my car, it really will, if it's ok, I won't, if it's not I will probably" it was mostly the truth, I couldn't stand if my car was messed with, and I wasn't going to be safe because it was taken, I would do worst and more races with a faster car so I could get away from the cops, I was ganna play safe and dangerous at the same time.

"Why?" Sasuke was confused, haha.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I was confused, she had a fast car, I could tell, Lamborghini is like the kind of car's cops should have, not these slow Chevy's.

"Why?" I must sound like an idiot 'cause she was smirking kind of.

"Because if it's hurt I'll be mad and I wont have to worry about taking care of it, and then I can get another one, that's crappy in a way and can go fast, and if I get to keep it, I'll be happy and layoff the _illegal_ racing, not the _legal_ stuff, I love my car to much to do that" she made since, I didn't get it at first, but then I understood, she loved her car more then anything else. She was interesting, mainly because she wasn't hanging on me and flirting, she was just trying to get her car out of dangers way. I thought it was nice,' **maybe I could become her car. WAIT that's not good thinking!' **Sasuke thought as he looked down at the girl who was giving him a strange look.

"Uhh, dude, are you ok? You're sweating" Sakura was looking at me in a strange cute way, with her eyebrow up, I shook my head, and then looked at her saying I was fine.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do to her?" Naruto came over and asked while I looked at Sakura, her car, and then Naruto.

"Well, she has to go in, so I'm going to drive her car there and she's going with me-" I saw her face brighten up and that, "-and then you will help me debate what to do to her" I said looking at Naruto now, as he looked at Sakura and then me again.

"Alright teme, we'll, see you there" Naruto turned and walked away.

"Alright lets go, I need the keys."

-Sakura's P.O.V-

"Here" I know I sounded a little depressed, I wanted to drive my baby, but I had to go along with what the dude wanted so I could keep my baby safe.

"Can I ask question while we drive there?" Sasuke asked while I got in and seat belted.

"I guess" I mumbled into my hand as he hit the gas and heard the tiers sequel, but hit the break sending me lurching forward, "maybe you should concentrate on driving instead" I said as I looked at my baby making sure he didn't hurt him.

"No, no. I'll figure this out soon" he tried again and messed up I sighed and told him how to do it, barley touch the gas and then it would go nice and steady for him, "thanks" he said and I nodded.

"So, question" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye, because I was looking out the window with my head on my hand, covering my mouth. He looked at me and smirked at the rode.

"Why do you race?"

"I love to."

"How did you get a car like this?"

That one I debated on answering, but I decided what the hell, like I'll see him again, right? "Umm, my best friend bought it for me for my 16 birthday, it cost him a good amount of change to. But he got it customized; my favorite part is the hood and the back seats. He was killed while going for a walk five years ago by a gang, he lived in a bad area of town, but still went on walks and ignored me and my friends warnings. But he taught me how to race once he gave me this, and I've been doing it ever since he died! On February eighth every year, I got do a drag race, I guess you say it's a tradition" he looked at me shocked and then at his watch and then the rode.

"I'm sorry" I laughed at him trying to cover up my sadness, I guess it worked 'cause he looked at me like I was insane.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, well in a way it is, but it's not. You didn't kill him and he didn't listen to our warnings" I didn't want to cry, I would feel embarrassed and pissed because I was tired of crying about it, but of course, my body wouldn't listen and I cried, I fucking cried, one tear doesn't count as crying, but two does.

"You're crying?" it was more of a statement then a question.

I laughed again, "No, not really. I try not to count two tears as crying, but I also try to count a waterfall of tears isn't cry also, but no, I'm not" I smiled at him laughing a little louder then necessary.

-Sasuke P.O.V-

She can deny it until the cows come home, but she was crying and I knew it, I've been around woman before that have cried, I'm a cop, you get to see a lot of woman cry, it was part of the job. She leaned down and tuned on the radio, blasting it louder than my ear drums could take so I turned it down a little while receiving a glare.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with crying over something like that, it's normal" I wanted her to admit that she was crying.

"I know, but it's not normal when you cry everyday about it, he was the dumb one who did it, I t was his fault, he was completely asking for it" she was right, living in a dangerous area is asking for trouble, I suppose.

"I guess…so…you have a boyfriend?"

"What kind of question is that?! Does it matter, you should _never _ask a woman that unless you're interested and going to see them again!"

"Well gosh, my bad, I was just trying to talk!"

"Well don't; shut your face and drive! Um…please" she as trying to stay on my good side, she cared for her car to much, but I just kept my mouth shut and drove the rest of the way while the music blared.

About half an hour later we were pulling into the police station, and I parked in the back next to my Ford F-150 super duty, glaring at how bad it looked compared to her Lamborghini. My Ford was dirty, while he Lambo was all shiny and clean and what not, I was completely jealous of her car right now!

"Is that your truck?" I nodded at her question, she smiled, "I like it" she said and pushed me towards the building lightly so she could get it done and over with I suppose.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I was sitting in Sasuke's office waiting for what would happen to my baby, I didn't care what happened to me as long as my babe would be alright.

'**What if my car is taken away from me and I go to jail? What, What if they sell my car to some IDIOT?! Or, or, worse of all, a homeless person? AHH! No, no way in hell would I allow that. But what if I get to keep it and leave, would I race? Of 'course I would, not for a while though, they would probably be watching me, and what is going to happen to Karin? Ha-ha, I hope they take her bitchy ass in jail, its illegal to be a whore when you look like that. And then woul-' **my thought we interrupted as Sasuke's door opened and he step in smirking.

"What's the damage?" I was anxious to know! What would become of my car! And me?

"Well, you're under house arrest for a few day an-" I froze, house arrest, how can I be under house arrest I don't have a house, **'shit' **I thought before listening to him again, "you get to keep your car" I smiled at that, but still didn't get how I could be under house arrest.

"YAY! My baby will be ok! Ok, umm, I don't have a house, or a place or anything, as of right now, where do I go?" I was curious, he was smirking, and it was scaring me like hell!

"We know, so I saved you! You can stay with me until you can find a place and then, you can leave wherever you live for 6 months" six months? What the hell, you joking right? I wanted to scream that but kept my mouth shut a smiled, thinking of not getting rapped in jail and my car being ok.

"Thank you" was all I said.

* * *

OK! So…took me about an hour to write that, what do you think, be honest I can B.S and live with it LOL


	2. Flour fight

I _never_ update so soon! So weird, but its probably 'cause of spring break :D OMG!

Last time on my amazing story!

"We know, so I saved you! You can stay with me until you can find a place and then, you can leave wherever you live for 6 months" six months? What the hell, you joking right? I wanted to scream that but kept my mouth shut a smiled, thinking of not getting rapped in jail and my car being ok.

"Thank you" was all I said.

---------------------

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I didn't want to believe that I was going to move in with this damned cop I just met, who had saved my baby, was questioning me on nonsense that wasn't any oh his fucking business to begin with! I was annoyed as he gave me directions to his place, because he was scared to drive my car! HA! The fuckin cop was scared of my baby, so to piss him off a little I swerving between cars, missing of course.

"You need to slow down or I'll give you a speeding ticket right" he sounded stern but I slightly smirked at hit the gas a little further down and watched him from the corner of my eye while he got out a pen and pad, before the pen could hit the pad I was going the speed limit, which annoyed him slightly which caused a bigger smirk on my face.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up to an apartment complex that was at least ten stories high, not one of those crappy ones though, no, it was a big expensive one. My jaw dropped while I stared at it, while he told me where to go, and then I paid attention to my driving as we went inside an underground parking garage. He pointed next to a yellow Porsche that I was now envious of, don't get me wrong, I still love my baby more, but I wanted a Porsche since I could remember, the way the body work is done, lovely.

"So, my apartment! Living room, kitchen, closet, bathroom, guest bedroom, my bedroom and yours" Sasuke said pointing to each room with me hot on his tale. As we got to mine I loved it, it reminded me off my car, it was white though, and in one of the corners was a cherry blossom painted on it, and I stared at it lovingly.

"Did you plan of catching me race and then I move in with you?" I asked looking at him with a smile, when he looked confused I nodded my head towards the painting and laughed.

"No, it was my ex-girlfriends room and she liked cherry blossoms, and light colors" I gave a simple nod to him explanation.

"Makes sense, opposites attract! So…is it ok if I move things around and get rid of some of this furniture, I'll buy my own, it's just…to bright for me, I won't be able to sleep in the dark even" I gave a nervous laugh while he raised one of his perfect eyebrows and nodded.

Then my phone rang.

"_I remember when, you came with me that night; you said forever that you would never let me go! But here I am again, with nothing left inside. No I don't wanna but, I gotta let you go." _(I cant remember what the songs called, but I love to no end :])

"Hold on." I grabbed my phone and decided that I had to answer it, I thought Sasuke would leave but I didn't so I hit the green button, "Hello?...Yes, I'm fine!...WOAH THERE! I never said that!....You can take that back, and no!...You know what…I have to go you asshole!" I slammed my phone saying beautifully colored words and then remembered Sasuke.

"What was that?" He just looked like I would answer, like I had to!

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not, but what was it? If you don't tell me now I will just keep harassing you about it" I had to think now if I was going to tell him or not. I decided I don't like being harassed.

"Well, that was my friend; he thinks I'm going to move with him to Guam next month. So now he thinks' I'm doing…_stuff_ and don't get that I have to live with a damn cop. And as much as I want to move to Guam, I can't, 'cause I'm teaching my friends, cousins, sisters, boyfriend how to drag, legally and I'm getting paid to do it and it's so fun, and he's cute! There's a HUGE plus, you know?" I realized I was talking to a cop again, and cursed myself inside.

"I suppose it's like me taking you into my home, it's not bad because you're cute, and you won't be able to do races, right?" he was smirking. Is he trying to light a fuse that doesn't exist?

"If you would like to think of it that way, then go banana's!" I said and looked more around the room, there was a bathroom attached and a huge walk in closet and all I could think was why doesn't he stay in this room.

"Hey, Sasuke. Why don't you stay in this room, I mean sense you could have a bathroom and all?"

"Ex-girlfriends room, remember?" that did make sense, it really did. I just simply nodded, as I realized I was in not much, I thought I would be able to go back to my 'friends' apartment and change, but no, had to get arrested!

"Hey, two questions! What's happened to Karin? AND I need to go to my friends place and get some clothes, so I don't get stuck in this skimpy thing" so much for two questions. I know, I know, I'll tell you what I'm wearing. So I have a black tank-top with a cherry-blossom tree on the left side, and my shorts or what's left of then, barley went a quarter of the towards my middle thigh, and my lovely vans!

"Karin is going to jail, because we had a record of her racing, and I don't mind you always wearing the skimpy thing" I simply glared at him while he looked me up and down as I crossed my arms over my chest looking away from him.

"So how long will she be in there? She's been pissing me off with always calling me and demanding races at three in the morning! I was always tired, and wore less then this most of the time 'cause I wouldn't get out of the car" I saw him smirk at that and I just ignored it…for now!

"It depends, the judge is deciding as we talk, the minimum of two years" I frowned a minimum of two years, shouldn't it a minimum of like two months, that not fair, "and since you need to get clothes we better go" he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me back through the apartment.

"Waite! Do you have to come with me? This friend is kinda…touchy when I bring guys to his place" I didn't wanna go through something like that again.

"I'm a cop, there's not much he can do, now can he?" I shook my head as he dragged me to my car pushing me in the drivers seat and then climbing around and getting in as I sped around the corner just avoiding the wall, and he looked panicked with I lightly chuckled at try to brace myself for what was next.

"So, is the friends place we going to, the one you talked to on the phone?" I snagged a glance at him and saw him staring at me with a questioned look on his face.

"-big annoyed sigh- Yes, don't say anything to him, please, he'll get mad, and then he'll feel like in 'cheating on him'" I took my hands off the wheel for a second to do air quotes. "But he won't understand that I can't stay with him because I'm under house arrest."

"Would it be so bad to 'cheat' on him with me?" I looked him up and down and smirked slightly.

"No, I suppose not. But I try hard not to date too often, it _always _ends bad" I literally hissed the word out of my lips.

"Bad? As in how bad? Define bad" I prayed that he didn't ask that so I ignored it and kept on driving reaching for the controls of my radio, but his hand grabbed mine and glared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. I was not going to tell him, I've known him for all of what, a few hours? No, he doesn't need to know. So I ignored him driving carful through the crowed highway. I heard him give a annoyed grunt as he turned to face me completely with his left leg under his right one.

"Sa-ku-ra, define bad" he literally hissed it out of his mouth in a seductive way, that I got a chill going up my spine.

"No! I don't want to, so I don't have to, I barley know you! I refuse to explain anything" I said in a stern demanding voice that sounded too harsh coming out of my mouth.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I was shocked at the sound of her voice, but it sounded…amazing, I loved more then I should, but I was annoyed she wouldn't define 'bad', like really? Is it that bad?

"Why won't you define it?" she could at least answer this, couldn't she?

"Because, it's personal and non of your business sorry Mr. Coppy, buy that's just how it is, for now at least" I smirked that she clarified it would be just for now, she must have seen it because she let out an awkward, annoyed sigh.

"Fine, so when are we going to get there?"

"Were here, now can you please wait here?"

"No." short, sweet and to the point.

"UHHG! Whatever, god damn it, just…come one" she was yelling and screaming as she slammed the door to her baby, cursing more as she opened a door that let to stairs and she ran up them, three levels up and pulled a key out and opened it walking in with me on her tale. When walked in the first thing I saw was a baby on the floor, staring at Sakura raising her arms toward her. Sakura finally picked up the baby smiling, and hugging her.

"HEY BABY! What's shaking you sexy bacon!" Sakura said at the baby who just smiled and giggled, clapping her hands.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I heard a male's voice coming closer as she tensed.

"Ryou, what are you doing not taking care of your sister's baby? She could have gotten hurt, she was right next to the door! You are so careless! And I came to get my stuff" Sakura walked forward with the baby in her arms still while I followed, finally we saw Ryou in a room that was a little girly for him.

"Who's he?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" I said nodding towards him, while he did the same in return.

"Get the hell out of my room! I need to pack…again" Sakura said this while grabbing a suitcase and opening a drawer, still with the baby in her arm, and pulling clothes out.

"Where are you going this time?" Ryou asked.

"I'm being forced to move in with this damn cop."

"You know you can't move back here when he kicks you out?"

"I know."

"So, Sasuke why are you forcing my girl to move in with you?" his girl?

"Well, it was an agreement to keep her out of jail and so she can keep her car safe" I don't know what I said but Ryou was glaring at Sakura getting up, she handed me the baby and I took her while she told me to take the child and go sit in the living room. I did as asked then panicked.

"Why do you always defend the car he gave you?! What about the stuff I gave you? Why don't you care for them as much? Why was it always about Sai?! What about me Sakura, what about me?!"

"Ryou, you know that I care about you, but…Sai is my best friend and the love of my life, dead or alive! Don't start this B.S again!" the next thing I heard was a slap, and then I ran in and saw Sakura holding her cheek.

"Don't tell me that Sakura! Im tired of hearing about Sai! Just get your stuff and leave, and take Nokie with you" Ryou was loud at first and then he was barley a whisper to them.

"Fine, Sasuke go wait in the car, take Nokie, I'll be there in a minute" she smiled reassuringly at me as I debated in the doorway, looking between the two, and then left.

About five minutes later Sakura came out with tears on the brim of her eyes as she grabbed out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey!...I got you child, Ryou had a fit and got mad, but I'm going to this guys house, I know him! And I'm moving there, I'll explain when you come and get him, bye" then Sakura hung up the phone looking in the backseat at the baby who looked confused, and then made a face and made Nokie giggle and clap her hand's, which made Sakura smile, and me smile to.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'm not because I warned you not to come inside, but at least I know Nokie will be safe" while she said this she snuck a look in the mirror and smiled at the baby.

"It's ok, you know I have to place a report on him for hitting you?" I looked at her and smirked at the idea but then her smirk turned into a frown as she glared at the rode unconsciously touching her red cheek that had not one, but two prints that were almost in the same place.

"Yea, whatever."

As we got to my place, Sakura carried Nokie and her baby bag, while I carried her suit case and ran to get the door for her, she then walked up the stairs with Nokie slightly bouncing up and down as she ran up the stairs, I thought it was cute that Sakura was so good with kids.

An hour later we had put all her clothes away, yes we, I helped. She got embarrassed at I pulled out about five pairs of thongs, and she simply blushed and scratched the back of her head, but I smirked and put them into a drawer and moved on. But now we were sitting in my living room. I was watching T.V while she was playing peak-a-boo with Nokie who was enjoying it more than anything, I would watch them at commercials. Then Sakura's phone rang, as she pulled it out of her pocket she hit ignore and slid it back into her pocket with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sasuke, do you have cookies?"

"Uhh, no. Why?"

"Nokie wants a cookie, but since you don't have any, I'm going to make some. You wanna make cookies Nokie?!" Sakura said this with enthusiasm dripping from her voice as Nokie laughed and giggled and said, "WAH!" it wasn't a whine though.

"I wanna help" Nokie might not have whined but I didn't, I wanted to be around her as much as I could, she was amazing with kids, but not people older than eight I'd bet. Sakura laughed a bit at me and just waved me to follow her and Nokie into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later and I found the flour, sugar, milk, eggs, butter, vanilla extract and chocolate chips while Sakura washed Nokie so she wouldn't get drool from her hands on the dough, Nokie got a bath in the kitchen sink because I had to ask Sakura about a million times 'is this vanilla extract' and she's just say 'is that what is says' and go back to playing with Nokie. After I got everything I saw Nokie splashing water Sakura who looked mad, but then smiled and asked me to get Nokie a towel as I did Nokie splashed her again and she yelled at me to hurry while she started to drain the water in the sink. As I came back the front of her shirt was soaked, but she just smiled and wrapped the towel around Nokie and pulled her out of the sink pushing her in my arms with a pleading smile, and I just took Nokie the rest of the way in my arms. And Sakura ran to her room.

A minute later she came back with a red shirt that said 'bite me, I dare ya' I smirked at it. She took Nokie from me then and got her dressed in a white shirt that says 'my mom can kick your moms ass' and jeans, and little white sox.

"OK! Sasuke can me and Nokie have a bowl and a electric mixer please!" her voice sounded like a song at the moment, while I went to get the bowl, Nokie decided it would be fun to flick flour at me, her and Sakura laughed at it, but then acted like it didn't happen.

I smirked thinking it was done but then saw Sakura grab a handful and drop it on my head, looking like she was reading a recipe. Then I turned and walked towards her and Nokie, making her back up against the counter while Nokie grabbed a handful of flour again and flicked it at my face which caused Sakura to laugh so hard she leaned forward her forehead on my shoulder as she held her side then I got an idea, and smirked.

"Sakura, it wasn't that funny!" I sounded and looked annoyed I knew and I grabbed a handful of flour, waiting for the perfect moment for Sakura to lift her head so I could put it on her face and when she did she got a face full of flour and blinked it out of her eye sight and then grabbed the bag and started flicking it at me and laughed and I ran around the kitchen trying to get out of the way of the flour but she hit me none the less laughing.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I was enjoying myself, who knew a cop wouldn't be some uptight and controlling, I laughed at his bad attempt to get away from the flour I was flinging, I didn't care what happened and searched his fridge for something while he looked at me curiously and then I found it, I smirked as soon as I found it to and pulled it out, shacking it and taking off the top while closing the fridge with the biggest smirk on my face as I approached him.

"Sakura, no Sakura, you don't want to waist the whip cream on something so dumb! Sakura, I'm warning you…Sakura!" and then 'WOOOSH' I sprayed his face and laughed at the some-what if a mustache it made on him and leaned my head back squeezing some in my mouth then walked over to Nokie to give her some and she smiled at Sasuke, and then her eyes widened which made me turn around and Sasuke was charging at me, I was slightly freaked out, but thought bring it.

"Now Sasuke, you don't want to hurt me, I so tiny, and probably breakable compared to you, Sasuke. SASUKE! EEEH!" I screamed as his body hit mine and knocked the air right out of my lungs as we fell onto the floor with him on top of me, I knew I was redder then a tomato. I could feel it, he smirked down at me, probably 'cause my face was red as his came closer and closer to my face I was getting redder, and then…

DUM DUM DUUUUM! PEASE review :]


	3. Did you lick my jaw?

**Bleh, ive been sick, no big surprise there…so here, enjoy, or don't. I don't care today**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a man does and I sure as hell aint one. I cant write my name in the snow T-T that's how I know I aint one LOL and I love a **_**BOY**_**…LOL**

* * *

Previous:

"Now Sasuke, you don't want to hurt me, I so tiny, and probably breakable compared to you, Sasuke. SASUKE! EEEH!" I screamed as his body hit mine and knocked the air right out of my lungs as we fell onto the floor with him on top of me, I knew I was redder then a tomato. I could feel it, he smirked down at me, probably 'cause my face was red as his came closer and closer to my face I was getting redder, and then…

Now:

-Sakura's P.O.V-

Sasuke was smirking and then brushed my lips with his but was stopped when Nokie started crying, and what sounding like moving. I panicked and pushed Sasuke off of me and sure enough, Nokie was about to fall off the counter but I got up just in time to grab her before she could slide the rest of the way off. Then I remembered what was about to happen, then I blushed dark red again and turned around to him, still blushing.

"You should probably clean this up, while I clean Nokie" then I literally ran to the bathroom, cursing my self as I remembered I forgot Nokie bag, but just as I turned around Sasuke was there shoving it in my face, literally, "er…thanks" then I closed the door and locked it and got the water ready for her.

-Sasuke P.O.V-

"Was I about to kiss her? No…I don't even know her. But she sure as hell is hot, and funny! Holy crap! Look at this fucking mess! Damn it" I started saying more 'profanity' as a high school teacher would call it, and got to work.

About thirty minutes later I finished cleaning the kitchen and as if right on cue Sakura and Nokie walked back in all clean, Sakura was now wearing a skimpy outfit, black short shorts and a red tank, that showed her stomach a little, while Nokie wore a shirt that said, "bit me bitch" and black shorts.

"Wow, you clean fast!" I just then realized I should start staring at Sakura's face, at least while she talk's to me.

"Hn" I saw her twitch and I just smirked as I heard her phone go off.

"Damn it…hold her" then she shoved Nokie in my arms as she ran to grab her phone.

"Hello?" I watched her intently, wondering about who it could be, then I saw her blush and then she got angry right after that. "NO! You know I can't…right now at least. Just text me the information and I'll see what I can do. BYE" then she hung up and held her phone until it played one of those song and then hit a button and stared at it, smirked, closed it, put the phone away and grabbed Nokie.

"Who was that?" I was curious, I know, I know curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a damn cat! Though Sakura did pause, if only for a second before answering me, or what little of an answer it was.

"None of your damn business" she didn't yell it, but it sounded like a warning.

"Yes it is, I took you into my home when you didn't really have one, so the least you can do is telling me who called or is it one of your racing buddies" she smirked at that, I was about to continue, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Yup, one of my racing buddies, his names Gaara, he's a legal racer though, so it's not like I would be doing anything illegal, so hold onto your granny panties" I glared at her for that, and I was ganna say something rude, but a different question flew out of my mouth.

"Can I come?" she turned and half glared and half looked curious.

"I…suppose. But he's going to be pissed. I need to call Temari and tell her to pick this lump up" Sakura smiled at Nokie while she said the last part.

About two hours later, me and Sakura were in her Lambo driving to the race track, with Nokie in the back, since Gaara and Temari are siblings, Gaara's going to take her to his sister after him and Sakura race.

"So…how do you know Gaara?" she looked at me with her perfect shaped eyebrow raised slightly.

"School, dating, friends, then racing. We see each other on and off again" I got mad when she said dating but ignored it, or tried to.

"Cool, how long did you date for?" I said try, didn't I?

"A couple years."

"Why'd you break up?"

"His family moved around a lot, so we agreed that we probably would cheat on each other, as much as we wouldn't want to, we knew we would."

"Oh…why would you guys cheat on each other?"

"We'd probably get mad at each other for not have one another around, you know? But that's why we are just friends now."

"No, I don't. I don't date anyways" that got me a shocked look.

"Why?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, girls basically rape me while I'm standing dressed" she laughed hard at that, really hard, she almost swerved in to the other lane hard.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we haven't really been around any girls, except me and Nokie. So, I think we should go to the mall after this and see if you're lying or not. This should be funny" Sakura just kept laughing and sneaking looks at of me glaring at her which made her laugh again.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, literally, just as we pulled into a parking lot that said "Race Track" in slanted black fading into red letters.

"Oh, I wonder" she said in a sarcastic voice while I simply growled at her while she pulled up to a big mettle garage like door and waited for it to open, and then hit the gas, and we left dust behind us, somehow.

As we got farther into the track I could see another car there, I think it was a mustang GT, but as we got closer I was positive. It was red and had what looked like a canteen on it, with sand spilling out and all I could think was 'what the fuck?'

"Hey Gaara! This is Sasuke, and you already know Nokie!" Sakura screamed at him while jumping on him, and giving him a hug.

"Get off me! Sakura! Get off" Sakura smacked him in the head, hard from what it sounded like and got off him and grabbed Nokie who was smiling I suppose from Sakura hitting her uncle.

"Gaara! Uncle Gaara!" though it sounded more like Gawra, Sakura thought it was cute.

"Hey Shorty" Gaara said while being suffocated by little Nokie, again, Sakura thought it looked cute. Then he turned to me, "Sasuke" he didn't sound to please with my presents, and I didn't blame him. If I raced and there was a cop watching me, I would be slightly ticked off.

"Hello Gaara" well didn't I sound like a pedophile, and apparently Sakura and Gaara thought so to, because they looked scared at that moment.

"Well then, we are going to act like that didn't happen, right Gaara? So lets go, and Sasuke, uhh, don't rape poor little Nokie! She's just a baby. But go sit over there?" Sakura said as she handed Nokie to me, at first not letting me grab her and then sighed and went to her car, while Gaara glared at me, extra hard, soon following Sakura as she made her way to the starting line, and stopped.

Like what the hell man? I don't freaking know you, and you glare at me! Was he mad that I was with Sakura? That I sounded like a pedophile, well…I can understand that, hell I was mad when I sounded like a god damn pedophile!

As Gaara pulled up to the line to, that's when I realized how the track was shaped, like you know in 'Need For Speed: Underground 2' when you do a URL race, the track looked just like that, sharp turns, a few U-turns and a hill, or so it looked like, in the middle, that would no doubt, sent them flying a little. As the light turn green all I heard was eight tiers scream bloody murder.

"Look at it Nokie, isn't that cool" I said while I pointed to where the cars were, Nokie simply blew spit bubbles, which I thought was very cute, yes I can say cute!

-Sakura's P.O.V-

"MUHAHAHA! Im going to win against Gaara again, nobody and go past my sexy ass car!" I did sound like a maniac and I knew it. It's not bad if you know that you are doing it!

Then I saw what I thought made her just about cry, Gaara by-passed me, going just over one-fifty, while I was going one-twenty. Then I put her foot all the way down and released it a little when the U-turn came into sight and hit the gas again going passed Gaara who looked like a he smirking and glaring to me at the same time. I simply stuck my tongue out at him and kept on going.

Before I knew what was happening I was at the end, and my foot my on the break, slowing it down, so it wouldn't hurt the break gears more then what was necessary, and as soon as it was stopped I got out with a victory smirk as I saw Temari holding Nokie in her arms, when did she get here?

"Good job Saks! That was so freaking awesome, you were like vroom, vroom, vroom" I laughed as Temari and Nokie moved their hands in swerving motions like they were the car.

"Ha, I can still kick your brothers ass at his own game! That was so cool, did you see how I came out of that first turn? It was so smooth, I almost was tempted to see if I could do it again" it was true, I loved it so much, and that turn gave me a little scare because of how smooth it was, and don't get me started on the jump!

"That was good Sakura" I almost forgot about Sasuke who held up his hand for a high five which I eagerly returned proud of how my race went with Gaara, with a new witness to see me kick his ass. But as Gaara decided to finally get out of the car, his aura was darker than usual.

"Temari, I thought you wanted me to drop her off at your place?" Gaara was furious that I won and that just made me smile more!

"Sorry, I wanted to see Sakura and you race! Don't get your granny panties in a not!" **(I think they have a fetish with granny panties xD) **Temari screamed in Gaara's face, while I held back my laughter.

"Whatever. And you! How dare you beat me! That is a disgrace to my pride" Gaara was glaring at me in a joking matter, which I did miss at first, but then saw last minute.

"Well maybe if you got a better faster car, I mean, I bet Crossfire is faster than that!" I was probably right, Crossfire is sleeker and smoother around the edges, it could ace any turn I betted in my mind. But Gaara just smirked at what I said, and he apparently thought otherwise.

"Yea, yea. Why don't you get one and only use your Lambo for nice evenings, like maybe next Saturday at 9 P.M?" I was speechless, I was going to say yes, I had to think fast, very fast, because I don't date!

"You know I'd love to, but I have to go to this race, and I cant back out…it's against Neji, and his girlfriend will be there trying to mock me, it will only be worse if I don't go! Im sorry" I was a little, but not a whole bunch. He of all people knew I didn't date anyone, not anymore, not after last time.

"Yea, it's ok. I can live how bout you bring…Sasuke over sometime and we can all…hang. And he can invite some girl to if he wants" Gaara was going to try and turn this into a double date, I didn't want to it but I nodded thinking of Naruto who I met earlier, I could ask Sasuke to invite him and then I could invite some girl, or guy! I don't know, I just nodded my head as he got in his GT, waiting for me to get into my Lambo so he can lock the place up, I suppose. I waved by to Temari and Nokie as we drove past them.

"Just friends, huh?" Sasuke asked, more stated, at me while I drove down the road a little too fast as Sasuke grabbed out his notebook and I slowed down. I was annoyed with Gaara right now. I don't date, he can date anyone he wants, just not me, and he knows why.

"Well it is from my point of view, apparently not from his exactly" I knew for a fact I sounded like I would kill the next moving object if I didn't calm down soon, and I guess Sasuke can read minds or something because he rubbed smoothing circles on my back. I kind of glared at him, but it felt nice so I stopped and looked like a happy dog I bet.

"So, who broke up with who?"

"Me broke up with him, now please shut up."

"…" I smiled at that.

"Thank you" and kept on driving.

-Sasuke's place-

"Im tired, I going to sleep. Good night Sasuke" he just 'hn'd' and went into the kitchen while I went to my room crashed on the bed and slept, dreaming about nothing, as usual.

-Sasuke P.O.V-

After I was don't with the kitchen I went to my room, which made me walk past Sakura, so I opened the door to peak on her, and sure enough she was sound asleep. I didn't realize we spent so much time at Dave's and Buster's after the race, until I looked at the clock. 12:36 A.M is what it read to me in red numbers, I smirked at that number.

_Flashback._

"_Oh look at me go Sasuke! Look out you damn cow, AHH!" Sakura was playing on one of those race car games, while I was standing next to her watching her hit a cow, I sweat-dropped._

"_Maybe you should so something else…like…basketball. I bet I can kick your ass at that!" I smirked when I saw her glare at me and then the very words I didn't exactly expect came out._

"_Bring it on" well, I expected her to say it, but her attitude was like a twisted humor. I was a little freaked by it, but stopped, after she got her -cough- tenth -cough- full four ounce cup of a strawberry daiquiri that I stole sips from every now and then, and chugged it down._

"_Im so kicking your ass, Haruno."_

"_Whatever you dream, Uchiha" and then she literally ran towards the basketball game, and pushed a few younger adults away, ignoring the glares, as she put money in the machine and waited, jumping up and down slightly. _

_At the end I won, the score, yes you guessed it, Sakura-12 and Sasuke-36. She was furious and just downed about five more drinks before I stopped and then took her keys, and drove us home. I didn't realize I lived so far away from there until Sakura started to sober up, and realize she lost._

_End flashback._

I chuckled a little at that and kept watching Sakura breathe in slowly, her upper back, rising and falling as she lay relaxed. I wanted to touch, because at that moment, she looked softer than anything I had ever seen before, with the moon from the night sky seeping through the window, and hitting her just right she looked like an angel.

That's when I realized, I was moving closer to her. As slow as I was, I was still moving, and I couldn't stop myself as I got next to her, kneeled down next to her face and brushed her cheek. Which earned a sort of loud snore from the sleeping beauty, I chuckled lightly, which made her stir and I cursed myself, but she didn't wake up. No she just reached out to me shirt and tugged lightly, or what I was hoping she thought was lightly because I was laying next to her now. I thought it was awkward in a nice way, however you do that.

I was going to fall asleep next to her, until I realized I didn't know her and she didn't know me. And her face was in the crook of my neck, and hands were around her waist pulling her closer to me. I panicked for one second, then didn't care. So I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the usual nothingness.

-Next morning Sakura's P.O.V-

I sat yawned loudly, but when I expected air to be my mouth, I was dead wrong. I tasted flesh, good tasting flesh if you want a little more detail and froze, I opened my eyes finally looking at Sasuke's peaceful face as he made what sounded like a small moan when my mouth touched the crook of his neck. I didn't know what to do once in my life, the one time I wanted to know, no one told me! So I sat there my mouth still opened debating if I would sexually assault the Uchiha's neck or pull away. My brain said pull away, while body said nothing as it the opposite of what my mind said. My tongue slipped out and licked his jaw line, tasting him more. And then he made a low moan again, as I licked my way down nipping at his neck and then I sucked on his collar bone where he grunted pretty loudly and then started to stir.

I freaked so I just laid down quickly and swiftly with my eyes clothes focusing on my breathing, and not laughing as I could feel his hand touch his jaw and collar bone, and then I felt a look on me, so I acted like I just woke up. At first I acted like nothing with Sasuke in my bed and laid back down but then I acted shocked and pissed at him.

"What the Uchiha? I can't even sleep with you having to touch me?!" honestly, I was pissed about that, but he just looked at me confused as I laid waiting for his answer.

"Hn" then he sat up, and twisted his back as it cracked, and then I felt it, the pain of a hangover that was went past being drunk.

"OW! Oh my damn! Sasuke, do you have aspirin?" I looked at him and he was smirking, an evil smirk. And I froze twitching a little from the pain in my head as I waited then got up and ran to the bathroom and searched his cabinet.

"No that bathroom Sakura" I looked at him confused and then realized, it would be in my bathroom, that was part of my room and I felt like an idiot as I ran all the way back with him still trailing after me, I could feel his eyes roam my body. It made me only a little bit uncomfortable, no way was a cop going to rape me! I chuckled at that earning a pain in my head and a look that's said –you-are-a-freak-you-know- I laughed a little more, gently this time though, at the look and downed three pills.

"Sasuke…I'm hungry! Feed me, please" I was hungry and I proved it by my tummy going 'grrawr' he smirked and chuckled a little as he headed out my room and towards what I hoped was the kitchen. I was about to follow him when I noticed I was still wearing what I wore yesterday and changed into basketball shorts and a shirt that was tight around my tummy, but loose everywhere else.

"Sakura, I have a question to ask you" I eyed him carefully and then realized what it would be about, even if I didn't show it on the outside, my insides were screaming bloody murder about the incident that I wasn't proud of.

"Well..?"

"Did you…lick my jaw this morning?" he looked like he wouldn't believe if she said yes, and if she said no. So she said in between that.

"Maybe, I don't know. Did I?" I turned the question to him, sure he was smart enough to figure this out right? He looked kind of pissed and just grabbed some bacon, and eggs and started cooking them. About five minutes later he still didn't say anything so I turned to leave, but stopped as I heard him.

"I think you did, and I think you liked it" I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice as he faced me, waiting for a reaction, which I kind of gave, I twitched, but barley noticeable. So I did my own smirking.

"Well there you go, I guess I did it and enjoyed it" then I kept walking as I felt Sasuke's smirk fade in a grim line, as he realized he gave her the answer, and not made her tell him herself.

* * *

**Haha! Ok, that was kind of lame, but so it not reviewing, hmmmm??? I can cook, I make you cookies if you review, or cake, or pie. No cake is the best :D LOL**


	4. AN,kinda important

Hey everyone.

Sorry, more or less so, to say that I have to take a break, ill start to write again in a month. I just need to focus on skewl cuz no lie, im failing everything cept food & nutrition! And if I don't get A's, I fail! And I have to pass my finals in order to make. And I made a deal with my folks that if I got A's this quarter they would let me go to the high school I was suppose to go to before we hopped counties. SO…just thought id say so u wont be like WTF! So yea….LOL

TELL YOUR MOMMIES HAPPY MOTHER DAY! And me happy birthday (may 10…yes mothers day xD)

I LVOE YOU! :]

-xxiluivemoboyz94xx aka Donna aka Dohnut LOL


	5. Sucky day at work

**SO…schools over! Or almost, we were suppose to get out June 16, but apparently we get extra days added to the end when we take a day off cause of the weather…assholes. ANYWAYS! Thanks ****XxblackblossomxX****and ****aQuamarine1427**** totally love both of you for reviewing, so I ship you a cookie :] LOL**

Last time…

"Did you…lick my jaw this morning?" he looked like he wouldn't believe if she said yes, and if she said no. So she said in between that.

"Maybe, I don't know. Did I?" I turned the question to him, sure he was smart enough to figure this out right? He looked kind of pissed and just grabbed some bacon, and eggs and started cooking them. About five minutes later he still didn't say anything so I turned to leave, but stopped as I heard him.

"I think you did, and I think you liked it" I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice as he faced me, waiting for a reaction, which I kind of gave, I twitched, but barely noticeable. So I did my own smirking.

"Well there you go, I guess I did it and enjoyed it" then I kept walking as I felt Sasuke's smirk fade in a grim line, as he realized he gave her the answer, and not made her tell him herself.

This time…(lol I feel like I'm running a soap opera…that's weird)

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I've been staying at Sasuke's apartment for a few days now, and I've barley seen him because he has work, which I need to find. Oh! That's what I can do today, I'll find a job…but wait…I'm on house arrest, unless he's with me I can't go anywhere, well this just fucking sucks! Oh…but he has a computer, doesn't he? Yea…but it's in his room…he won't mind, right? It's not like I'm doing anything…illegal! Facebook is legal, right? Yea and so is YouTube, so this is ok!

"I better not get in trouble for this" I mumble to myself before I slip into his room and to his computer, which is has a sticky note on it.

"_Sakura, don't do anything illegal on this, I'll know! It's my computer. Sasuke._ Heh, Jackass" I say after I read the note out loud and then get on YouTube, and play 'My Immortal' by Evanescence and then go onto Facebook.

As I'm about to reply to my first message I hear Sasuke walk into the apartment and slam the door behind him….oh, is that profanity I hear? Oh why yes, it is. I suppose he had a bad day at work, what a shame, oh well, he'll live.

"Sakura!" I hear him yell for me and grumble as I type faster to reply to my friend and then yell at him.

"What?" I say as I hear him open the door to my room and hear him falter his steps a little after he hears where I am.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks, and if I wasn't the guest, I would say, what does it look like I'm doing, dumbass.

"Computer" I say as I look back at the screen and read the next message who happens to be from…Ryou.

'Hey Sak, I'm sorry I was so rude yesterday! Call me, I kno better than to call you, I'm really sorry! Love ya!'

I look at the screen in disbelief and laugh out loud about it, was he that desperate?

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asks in a grouchy voice from his bed, when did he move there?

"Message from Ryou" I say as he looks from the corner of his eye.

"What does it say?"

"Sorry, love ya, call me, all that nonsense. So you had a bad day at work?" I say changing the subject and he sits up immediately and starts to complain.

"Yes! Karin, I had to interrogate her and she was just flirting and asking about what happened to you, of course I didn't tell because it wasn't her business, and she just about flew over the table and rapped me! God, I hope I never have to do that again! How did you race her without the intent on killing her?" Sasuke rambled out, it was a little funny 'cause he rarely did this.

"I didn't, did you see the one dent in her cars bumper, I ran into it, in a old station wagon, because she pissed me off, which is probably why she always tried to beat me and get my money" I say smirking remembering how I hit her car, and then she got out trying to beat me up.

"Wow, I should write you up for that, but she probably deserved it" he said smirking.

"She did, she even tried to get Gaara while I was going out with him, like what the fuck man?" I say as I reply to Ryou's message saying 'I'll live, but have fun moving, I'll call you later. Don't call me, I'll call you, bye' then I hit the magical send button and read the next button and saw that the message is from…Hinata…? What the hell, I haven't talked to her since high school, says she's coming here…

"OH MY GOD!" I scream excitedly and jump out of my chair.

"What?!" Sasuke yells apparently Sasuke fell asleep, and I woke him up.

"My best friend is coming here, she'll be here tomorrow! Oh my god! Wait…I have to pick her up, hey Sasuke, can I got out tomorrow, please?"

"I'll have to go" he said sitting up and groaning annoyed.

"Thank you! I love you!" I say and jump at him giving him a hug, knocking him down in the process, then getting up immediately.

"Hn. I'm hungry, go make food for me" my left eye twitches at him while he lays back down, with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, actually, he looks really cute.

"Why?" still twitching.

"Because I'm letting you pick your friend up tomorrow" damn that was a good answer.

"Fine" I say turning back to the computer and signing out of FaceBook, and running/skipping to the kitchen, when I heard a loud grunt and a thump, haha Sasuke fell on the floor!

**OK! Sorry, it's short I know, shame on me! But, I don't really know what to type, so I PROMISE I will update by July 4****th****! If I don't you can like…kick my ass or something, I don't know. But i think i'm going to do a quick one-shot for the 4th :] THANK GOD SUMMER IS HERE NOW! WOOT WOOT! OK, so theres a poll on my profile, go check it out, so yea…REVIEW, specially if u have a good idea :]**


End file.
